


Something About That

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Category: Nothing But Angels, Original Work
Genre: Angels and Demons, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Pining, Supernova be like is pregananant, Supernova is feeling things, Trans Pregnancy, murder mention, they're having a lot of emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29490999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: There's something about that, isn't there?
Relationships: Supernova/Bloodguilt, Supernova/Killer
Kudos: 1





	Something About That

**Author's Note:**

> GOD, Nothing But Angels gives me so many emotions

There’s something about this whole fucked up situation, isn’t there? 

Because Supernova is still perfect in the eyes of those above him, despite the cursed child that he’s going to take to term, despite being friends with the monsters the higher ups hate most, the angels who broke the rules and yet still stay, and falling in love with demons and just-about-to-fall angels, and Supernova is still.

Perfect.

He’s been in hell, an angel in the mess of hell, and seen what it could be, what everything here could be, the perfection that he could reach, if only he could just let go.

But he can’t.

He’s so damn emotionally attached to people up here, all the damn time, Supernova looks around and falls in love with the people up here, but they shatter under the weight of the words the higher ups pile on them over and over until they break a rule and down they go.

Supernova can’t handle it. He can’t, not anymore, not like this.

They’ll force their will upon him, take his child and his love away from him, and Supernova cannot allow it.

He hasn’t made peace with it, years, decades, centuries of stories and tales of the horrible things demons do to the fallen surfacing in his mind, but.

They’re still too small to move, still too small to even poke out, too small to be seen, but Supernova swears on his life that he can feel them there, and it’s hell, but that’s the new heaven, isn’t it? 

It can be 

He hasn’t made peace with it

But he can, he can, because Killer is there, and, if he plays his cards right, Bloodguilt will be too, and they can all be together again, and Killer can meet Bloodguilt, and the halves of Supernova’s life will meet in a glorious explosion and Supernova will be able to breathe again 

There’s something about that, Supernova things, zipping through the cookie cutter homes that section off heaven into different places made for different things in perfection, and Supernova begins to loathe it all as he passes. There’s something about that, falling in love so epically, because there is nothing that Supernova can do in small measures.

He earned his name, after all. 

Bloodguilt’s small home comes into view, and Supernova skids to a stop, skids outside and barely makes it into the house, and begins to lay it all out for him. Bloodguilt would listen, would help, because Supernova knows Bloodguilt made peace with falling the moment the blade pierced his love’s skin, and Supernova hasn’t yet, and it’s okay, because it’ll buy the time Supernova needs to do it, and Bloodguilt will be with him.

There’s something about that, isn’t there? 

Supernova can make his peace, and Bloodguilt will still be with him, and he can still have Killer, and they can make the family Supernova longs for, and they can be happy, it’ll be okay in the end.

He just has to stop being so perfect. 

Something about that makes him grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr is diieanywhereelse !! Hope you enjoyed


End file.
